<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Master by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928250">Just Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Cat Hybrid Park Yoochun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Legal Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's been waiting for his coming-of-age present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong smiled when the large box was put in front of him. He’d been waiting two days to open this present. It was wrapped in red paper with a bright white bow on top. The servants said it was from his parents, a special gift since they were unable to be here on his birthday.</p><p>Patience was not something Jaejoong possessed, but his servants would not allow him in the room that had his birthday presents in it. No amount of bribery, whining, crying or terrorizing them had changed their minds.</p><p>He ripped into the paper, and something inside the box jerked. On the very top was the Shim Family seal, the best cat breeders in the entire country.</p><p>Jaejoong shouted out in excitement and tore through the box. The creature inside whined louder, and Jaejoong pulled at all the stuffing and looked down into the box and right into bright, big brown eyes. Jaejoong grabbed the creature by its shoulders and pulled it out of the box and then dropped it.</p><p>“It’s dirty,” he whined to Sungyeol, the head of the housekeepers.</p><p>“We’ll clean him right away for you, sir.” He clapped his hands and the box and its nasty occupant were taken away.</p><p>“That’s not fair!” Jaejoong said and crossed his arms. “How dare they get me something so gross. He smelled like shit.”</p><p>Sungyeol nodded. “Remember, Young Master Jaejoong, he’s been in that box for a week.”</p><p>“Ew, why?”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Go on up to your room and—”</p><p>“I want my other presents.”</p><p>“Of course, Young Master Jaejoong.”</p><p>Jaejoong ripped through the pile of presents, smaller ones and not nearly as exciting as having his own cat. Even if it was a smelly little thing. He’d been patient, he thought. Or at least more patient when it came to anything else he wanted. He’d cried and whined and begged and even done so very well and been so very nice to everyone, but to no avail.</p><p>His father had been adamant. As did the law. He was not allowed his own cat until he was of legal age. It was a stupid law, and one Jaejoong fully intended on changing when he was powerful enough. He’d spent many hours playing with his father’s cat, but it wasn’t the same as owning your own.</p><p>And now he had to wait again. Why was it taking so long? He bugged the wait staff and he bugged Sungyeol. He wanted his cat now! But despite everyone doing everything he wanted all the time, he still had to wait clear until after dinner before a servant told him that his cat was clean and waiting for him in his room.</p><p>Jaejoong smirked and barreled from the room, and up the stairs to his suite and slammed the door open. The creature jumped and hid its head in the pillows of Jaejoong’s bed.</p><p>Jaejoong eyed the pale skin hungrily and stalked over to the bed. Sungyeol had showed him the papers and Jaejoong owned this creature. Everything else had been purchased with his parents’ money, and yes, this thing had been too, but it was his name listed as the owner. Not his parents.</p><p>Jaejoong couldn’t remember its name. Micky sounded right, but Jaejoong didn’t care.</p><p>Jaejoong crawled onto the bed and touched the pale skin of the kitten’s hip. The kitten jerked in surprise, but did nothing else as Jaejoong settled next to it and keep touching.</p><p>Jaejoong couldn’t remember anything about the kitten, but nothing else mattered except that he owned it. It was all his. He tangled his hands in long hair and yanked the kitten’s head up. The kitten yowled and put his hands on his head to lessen the pressure. Its hair was soft, skin creamy with no abnormalities. There was another law that governed cat breeders. They were not allowed to sell kittens under fifteen. Many of them did, of course, but those were the runts or the ones that looked funny from too much inbreeding. They were sold under the table, very hush huh, as slaves. Not as pets.</p><p>Jaejoong forced the kitten on its back and then pressed its hands into the pillow above its head. It was so tiny, so small. And all Jaejoong’s.</p><p>Jaejoong smirked. Its chest was rising quickly with deep and panicked breaths, his light brown ears were twitching. The kitten did not look old enough to be legal, but that was one reason why the Shim Family breeders were the best.</p><p>Jaejoong soaked in the site of him. Slim shoulders, a small waist. And … a small dick between his legs.</p><p>It was a boy.</p><p>His father hated the fact that Jaejoong liked men, and lusted after them. At one point in his life, Jaejoong knew he’d have to have his own children with some god awful woman, but until then, he didn’t even want to look at them that way, let alone touch them.</p><p>And his father bought him a boy kitten.</p><p>Probably because he knew what Jaejoong wanted more than anything, and there was not chance of having a litter of half-breeds that wouldn’t survive being born. Just another mess. His father was always so practical.</p><p>“You are mine,” Jaejoong sang and ran his hands all over the kitten’s body. “All mine. My toy, my kitty. Mine, mine, mine.”</p><p>Can it talk? Jaejoong wasn’t sure, so he asked, “You are mine, right?”</p><p>The kitten nodded swiftly.</p><p>“Call me master.”</p><p>The kitten nodded again.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“M-master.” It ended on a little whine, almost like a meow.</p><p>Jaejoong laughed and jerked the kitten around. “Mine, mine, mine, mine. All mine.”</p><p>He ran his hands through the kitten’s hair again, tugging on his velvety ears. The kitten’s nose scrunched up in irritation, so Jaejoong kept doing it, again and again, until the kitten turned his head and sneezed. His face looked weird without ears where they were supposed to be and Jaejoong ran his hands over the flat sides of his face. Short, white whiskers poked out of his skin just above his mouth. Jaejoong tugged on them, laughing when the kitten mewled in pain. He forced the kitten’s mouth open and looked at his sharper than normal teeth and then at his tongue. It was rough and scratchy on his fingers. He shoved two fingers into his throat and the kitten gagged, and Jaejoong laughed again. Wrapping his hands around the kitten’s neck, he squeezed tightly and cut off its breathing until it was squirming, little hands clutching Jaejoong’s wrists.</p><p>“You are mine. Your life is mine.”</p><p>His eyes started to water, and Jaejoong let him go. He inhaled deeply and cut back a whimper.</p><p>Jaejoong continued his inspection, running his hands up and down the pale skin. It twitched under his touch, sensitive. Alluring, and Jaejoong twisted the small nipples in his fingers. The kitten cried out again and his hips rose from the bed. Jaejoong laughed and continued playing until he grew bored and the kitten’s nipples were red and purpled with bruises. He tickled his kitten, light touches up and down his side and over his stomach.</p><p>The kitten mewled and twisted, but like a good kitten, his hands stayed above his head.</p><p>Jaejoong was not surprised at how perfect his new kitty was. The Shim Family was experts after all. They bred their cats for their beauty, sensitivity and lust. Jaejoong knew enough about them that even at this young age, denying his kitten an orgasm would affect his health and performance.</p><p>Or at least denying him one for more than a day.</p><p>The kitten’s skin was red with embarrassed heat and Jaejoong leered at him and started playing with its dick. He flipped it around, flicked it and pinched it, pulling more helpless mewls from the kitten. He stretched its balls tight and then let them snap against his body. With a grin, Jaejoong pushed his hand against his dick and rubbed, hard. The kitten twisted and moaned, legs spreading. Everything was so sensitive.</p><p>Jaejoong laughed in delight and kept rubbing. The kitten’s whimpers turned to pleas of “Master, oh Master,” and Jaejoong was so full of power and lust that he couldn’t see straight. He grabbed one of his legs and lifted it up, settling it on his thigh. He rubbed the kitten’s skin, up and down his legs and then pushing further, to his ass. The tight muscles were clenching, the furled hole pulsating with every press of Jaejoong’s hand.</p><p>“Grab your knees, Kitty.”</p><p>Shaking, the kitten did, holding his legs up. His tail was smashed under his body, but that wasn’t what Jaejoong was staring at.</p><p>Jaejoong licked his lips and stopped his hand. The kitten mewled in protest. Pulling a hand back, Jaejoong spanked him. The pale skin of his ass went bright red and then faded to pink. He did it again, pulling another yelp from his pet. And then again. Jaejoong spanked him as hard as he could, on both ass cheeks until they were red and almost purple and certain to bruise.</p><p>Jaejoong had to control himself if he wanted his kitten to be perfect all the time. But it was just too tempting. He ran his hands up and down the abused skin until his kitten was shaking less and moaning more. Jaejoong carefully pulled the kitten’s claws out of the back of its knees. He inspected the fingers and made a note to have Sungyeol get someone to file the points down. For his own safety. Little rivulets of blood were dripping down his pales thighs. It was beautiful, yes, but on his kitten’s skin, done by Jaejoong’s hands, and not in his own skin, done by kitten claws. His toe claws would have to be clipped too.</p><p>“Turn over, Kitty, and put your hands above your head. I don’t want your claws in me at all.”</p><p>The kitten lifted his hands above his head and rolled over. Jaejoong resettled and kneeled with his body over pale thighs. His skin on his ass was definitely going to bruise. The kitten’s tail was the same light brown as his ears and Jaejoong wrapped his hands around it and stroked up. With a sigh, the kitten arched his back and meowed. Jaejoong did it again. The fur was just as soft as his skin and Jaejoong almost wished that it covered more of him. Almost. He took the tail and wrapped it around his body, and the kitten was good and left it there, clutching at him.</p><p>Jaejoong did the same thing he had to the front of the kitten, played and tickled and teased his sensitive skin. He dragged his nails down his spine, leaving behind red welts and making the kitten mewl and arch his back.</p><p>Jaejoong slid down the bed and laid his body completely over the kitten’s. He held himself up with elbows by his head and then bit down on his sensitive ear. The kitten gasped.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” Jaejoong asked.</p><p>“I belong to you. My master.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Jaejoong said and kissed his cheek, and then kissed his neck and down to his shoulder. His skin was so soft, so warm.  He kept kissing and then licked up and down each scratch that he’d left earlier. His kitty mewled and whimpered, hips rocking on the bed. His kitty was sweating, just a little, adding a tangy flare to his skin. Jaejoong licked all around his back, lapping at every inch, and scratching at the base of his tail.</p><p>His kitten moaned and lifted his hips, tail swaying above him. Jaejoong scooted back further and kissed the bruising skin of his ass.</p><p>“Master, oh Master, Master.”</p><p>Jaejoong loved that. Loved the power. He could tell him to shut up or even gag him. He cupped his ass and squeezed, pulling a painful whimper from his kitty. With a smirk, Jaejoong gripped the kitten’s tail and yanked, using his other hand to pull at his hips until he was on his knees, ass in the air. Jaejoong licked his lips and then dropped to his elbows and just started at him. He was so pretty. So beautiful and perfect. And all his.</p><p>Jaejoong kissed the purple bruises on his thighs, and then licked at the shuddering curves of his ass.</p><p>His kitty meowed.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Jaejoong whispered and kissed up each curve and then ran his tongue down the cleft of his ass. His kitty cried out, hips jerking back.</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “Did that feel good, Kitty?”</p><p>His kitty nodded. “Yes, Master.”</p><p>Jaejoong did it again, and smirked at the deep moan and then the purr that vibrated along his kitty’s body.</p><p>Only he could do this to his kitty. Only he could touch him and play with him and lick him and give him pleasure or pain, or deny both to him.</p><p>“Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, My Kitty,” Jaejoong half sang into his skin. He ran a finger along the wet skin and then pressed it lightly against furled clenching entrance.</p><p>His kitty meowed again, and Jaejoong forced his finger into the small hole. The muscles tightened, refused to let him in, and his kitty clawed at the pillows and tried to scramble away from it.</p><p>Jaejoong spanked him, annoyed. “Stop destroying my pillow,” he snapped and spanked him again.</p><p>The claws retracted and sorrowful, pitiful eyes turned to meet his. Jaejoong spanked him one more time. “Don’t claw at anything. Understand?”</p><p>“Y-y-yes, M-master, I’m sorry, Master.”</p><p>Jaejoong nodded and rubbed the sore skin. He used that hand to spread the kitten open and then licked around his finger, twisting it and pressing it further, deeper. His kitty mewled and spread his knees. His tail fell and caressed Jaejoong’s shoulders.</p><p>“Such a pretty kitty,” Jaejoong said and moved his finger, in and out. He gripped his kitten’s dick with his other hand and yanked and rubbed, playing with it while the kitten’s cries increased. Jaejoong had his entire middle finger inside the kitten’s ass. The muscles pulsated and entrance squeezing around him. It wouldn’t be long now.</p><p>Jaejoong suddenly pulled away and the kitten cried out in disappointment. “Don’t worry, little Kitty, just doing something else.” He flipped the cat onto its back again and then grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up until his ass was resting on Jaejoong’s thighs, and his tail was between Jaejoong’s knees, the end twitching along his ass and lower back. Jaejoong covered his finger in spit again and pressed it back inside the kitten’s body. And like the good kitten he was, his hands stayed above his head.</p><p>Jaejoong pressed his erection against the smaller kitten’s dick and grabbed them both. He stroked fast and firm and knew that his orgasm wouldn’t take long to crash over him. Just the power, the control, the utter obedience from this kitten was enough to have his orgasm screaming through him, coiling low in his stomach and then pulsating out of his dick and covering that pretty bruised ass and thighs in strands of white.</p><p>The kitten whimpered and Jaejoong used his come to rub against his dick again. He pumped his finger faster, did everything faster and then his little kitty squirmed, whimpered and cried out, entire body jerking and rocking through its pleasure. A small stream of come pulsed from his dick and dripped down his stomach.</p><p>The kitten collapsed, and Jaejoong lowered his legs. His dirty hand pressed against the kitten’s mouth and that rough tongue lapped at the come between Jaejoong’s fingers. Jaejoong moaned, and then pulled at his arm, not caring that he was smearing come everywhere.</p><p>“Come lick me clean, Kitty,” he said and gripped his dick.</p><p>The kitten forced its tired body around and he crawled on hands and knees and lapped at Jaejoong’s cock.</p><p>Jaejoong whimpered and let his dick grow long and hard again. The kitten sucked on the head, lips stretched widely and Jaejoong fought not to thrust into his mouth and lost. He grabbed those sensitive ears and thrust forward, gagging his kitten, but not caring. He did it again and again, ignoring its mewls and protests.</p><p>“Take it, take it all.”</p><p>The kitten rolled his eyes up, red rimmed and tear filled. He couldn’t take all of Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong knew that. He wasn’t trained enough. That was Jaejoong’s job, to train him in every way that he wanted his kitten to be trained. No one else had been in his throat. And no one else was going to be. He belonged to Jaejoong. But if Jaejoong expressed enough displeasure, then he’d work harder to learn how.</p><p>Jaejoong sneered at him and said fine. He pulled his dick away and slapped his kitty’s face.</p><p>And the tears that were threatening spilled over and Jaejoong moaned. He gripped hair and ears and stroked his cock roughly. If he thought that first orgasm was quick, it was nothing compared to the second one. Seeing that beautiful face crying and red and those eyes begging for approval made him snap.</p><p>“Open your mouth.”</p><p>A pink tongue ran over his plump lower lip and his mouth opened, and Jaejoong moaned, twitching again through another orgasm. He fought not to shut his eyes and watched as he covered that pretty face in come.</p><p>“Horrible,” he said, and smeared it into his kitty’s mouth and eyes. “Horrible.”</p><p>His kitty cried and Jaejoong threw him to the side and collapsed on the bed and listened to him cry. He smirked and then touched his kitten’s ass and ran his hands up to his tail.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Master. I’ll do better. I promise.”</p><p>Jaejoong nodded. “Yes you will. Come on. Lick me clean.”</p><p>His kitten swallowed and crawled over his body, tongue lapping up errant traces of come. Jaejoong’s cock filled again and he knew it was going to be a long, satisfying night.</p><p>--</p><p>Jaejoong found out that his kitten’s name was indeed Micky. But he never called him that. He only called him Kitty, but he refused to let anyone else call him Kitty. Kitty was his, only his and no one could see him naked or touch him without his permission.</p><p>Three weeks later, Jaejoong called the Shim Family and told Changmin to come over, because Changmin was the closet in their family to his age. He showed Kitty off and Changmin punched his shoulder.</p><p>“I was supposed to get Micky for my birthday next month, and then your parents just wanted the fucking best we had and my parents didn’t care. I hate you.”</p><p>Jaejoong stuck his tongue out and then said, “Well, too bad for you, bitch. Wanna see him naked?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“Kitty, take off your clothes.”</p><p>Calling what Kitty wore clothes wasn’t a good description. He wore one of Jaejoong’s button down shirts to cover his chest and then the smallest pair of jean shorts Jaejoong could find and still cover enough skin but tease whoever looked at him too.</p><p>Kitty pulled the shirt over his head and then lay on his back to slip the shorts off. He was not allowed to stand up. Ever. Because kittens belonged on the floor and crawled after their masters.</p><p>“He’s so pretty, Jaejoong-hyung.”</p><p>Jaejoong grinned and said, “I know.” He maneuvered Kitty’s body all over and around until Changmin had seen it all, including the bruises on his ass and thighs.</p><p>“You can touch him,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“Really? You’ll let me.”</p><p>“Just this once.”</p><p>Changmin kneeled on the floor next to Kitty and ran his hands all over his body. Kitty shivered, trying not to arch into the attention or show that he liked it because it wasn’t his master touching him. Jaejoong had taught him that lesson on his first day when Sungyeol had petted him and Kitty had purred and Jaejoong spanked him for almost an hour.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Jaejoong said, cupping Kitty’s ass. “You can like it.”</p><p>Kitty started purring immediately and arching into Changmin’s touches. Jaejoong slicked his finger with spit and slid it inside his kitten’s ass.</p><p>“Have you fucked him yet?”</p><p>“No. Sungyeol says I shouldn’t until he gets older, because otherwise I might really damage him and then I’d have to take him to the vet and then I’d get in trouble for not taking care of my toys.”</p><p>Changmin gave him an odd look. “You can fuck him.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he’s already had a dildo stretching him open. It’s part of the training for him before he’s sold.”</p><p>Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed. He pulled his finger out of his kitten’s ass and pulled him up by his shoulders. He cupped his face in a tight grip and said, “Has Sungyeol touched you like I touch you?”</p><p>Kitty’s eyes shut and tears dripped down his cheeks. “H-he said … he-he said he …” Jaejoong grabbed Kitty and pulled him away from Changmin. For the last three weeks, he’d been having Sungyeol or another servant bathe his kitten, but not anymore. No way.</p><p>“No one is allowed to touch you but me.”</p><p>“I-I told him and he said … he said he’d … cut off my ears if I told you. I’m sorry, Master, I’m sorry. I told him not to.”</p><p>Changmin frowned and reached for him and Jaejoong turned away. “No. No one can touch him ever again. He’s mine.” He stood up and picked up Kitty and headed down the hall, completely forgetting about Changmin.</p><p>“Father!” Jaejoong shouted. His parents had gotten home the week before and they were leaving again in two days. “Father!”</p><p>Sungyeol stepped out of his father’s office and smiled at Jaejoong. “He’s on the phone.”</p><p>“I don’t care, you fucker, get out of my way.”</p><p>Sungyeol stepped back in surprise and then glared at Kitty. “He cannot be disturbed.”</p><p>“Oh yes he can.” Jaejoong kicked Sungyeol in the shin and then moved to the door and opened it. “Father,” Jaejoong whined.</p><p>His father looked at him and then immediately put whoever was on the phone on hold. “Jaejoong. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Sungyeol is playing with Kitty and only I can. He’s mine.”</p><p>“Playing?”</p><p>Jaejoong nodded and held Kitty tighter. “Tell him.”</p><p>He felt Kitty swallow and then turned his head and said, “He touches me like Master does.”</p><p>“And,” Jaejoong said, pulling out his greatest pout, “Sungyeol told me that I couldn’t fuck Kitty yet because he was too young and Changmin just said that I could because that’s what they’re for.”</p><p>His father’s face went dark and Jaejoong smirked. His hand dropped to his side, and Jaejoong heard his father’s cat deep purring fill the room. His father knew about owning something so precious. He called Sungyeol into the office.</p><p>Jaejoong petted and touched and kissed his Kitty while his father yelled at Sungyeol and then fired him.</p><p>Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at Sungyeol before he left the office.</p><p>His father sighed. “Thank you for telling me, Micky. He shouldn’t be touching you like that. You belong to Jaejoong.”</p><p>Kitty nodded and smiled widely at Jaejoong and said, “Just to my master.”</p><p>“And, young man,” his father said, pointing a finger at Jaejoong. “Micky is your pet. So you are supposed to be bathing and feeding him.”</p><p>“Oh I will,” Jaejoong said with a smirk. “No one is ever going to touch Kitty without my permission again.”</p><p>“Good. Now go play. I can almost see how eager you are to fuck him since you haven’t yet.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed and held Kitty closer. “Thanks, Father.”</p><p>Jaejoong spun around and headed up to his room, ignoring everyone that he passed. “I’m really angry at you right now, Kitty, that you didn’t tell me that I could have been fucking you for the last three weeks.”</p><p>Kitty shivered in his arms.</p><p>“You don’t want me, huh? You don’t want me to press myself inside you and make you come so hard that you see stars, huh? You want Sungyeol to do it?”</p><p>“No, Master, No, Please. I didn’t know … I … thought you knew. I promise.” Kitty yelped when Jaejoong tossed him on the bed.</p><p>Jaejoong unbuttoned his shirt and ripped a few buttons and seams pulling it over his head. He pushed pants and boxers to the floor and then pointed at Kitty. “Hands above your fucking head and turn over and put your ass in the air.”</p><p>Kitty’s eyes went wide and he swallowed and did as he was told.</p><p>Jaejoong grabbed a bottle of lube. He covered his hand and then his cock with it before he was even on the bed. He crawled to his shivering Kitty, kneeled behind him and spanked him. His kitty cried out and Jaejoong spanked him again, harder. He hadn’t been this hard on him since his very first day. But his little Kitten deserved these bruises.</p><p>Kitty cried and cried, but he didn’t move from that spot, and Jaejoong wished for a moment that he had brought his belt up to the bed with him. He dumped lube onto his kitten’s ass and then rubbed his cock up and down it.</p><p>Kitty whimpered and begged in meows.</p><p>Jaejoong held his dick firmly and pushed forward. He tilted his head back and moaned at the tight muscles resisting. He paused, the head of his dick inside and willed back his orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck it,” Jaejoong snapped, gripped Kitty’s hips and slammed himself forward.</p><p>Kitty screamed, back arching and Jaejoong pulled out and slammed back in. Another thrust and then another and his body was pressed against Kitty’s and more than lube slicked his way. He moaned seeing his cock come out red and then fucked Kitty roughly. It didn’t take long at all for the spasming muscles to pull his orgasm from him. He slapped Kitty’s ass and yelled out his released.</p><p>Kitty whimpered below him and would have fallen to the bed, but Jaejoong tightened his hold on his hips.</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet.” Jaejoong shut his eyes, still buried deep and felt the muscles pulsating around his dick. He moved, slow and even, as his cock hardened, and then he flipped Kitty over. He cried out in surprise, breath stolen in a gasp when his back hit the bed.</p><p>Jaejoong fell to his body with teeth and lips, sucking and chewing his way down his body. He sucked his dick into his mouth and bit down. Kitty cried out, yowling, body arching away from the pain and the abuse. Jaejoong sucked hard and shoved three fingers into his torn and bloody body.</p><p>“Master!”</p><p>Jaejoong slapped his hip pulling another cry from him. He sat up, grabbed his knees, bent him in half and thrust back inside him. Jaejoong rubbed Kitty’s dick, pulling his cock and balls this way and that, yanking on them and squeezing until Kitty couldn’t take any more and he screamed and his body shook through an orgasm that had Jaejoong fucking his kitten until he came again.</p><p>He fell over Kitty’s body and licked up the tears on his face. “You are mine,” he said each word punctuated with a sharp thrust. “Just. Mine.”</p><p>Kitty nodded. “Just. Master’s. Just … just master’s.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed in delight and pulled his pretty kitten closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>